The Story of a Spa Owner and a Photographer
by nareiya
Summary: Cagalli is the best photographer of a well respectable magazine for women. When she tires from searching the ‘perfect gift for Lacus, she decided to have a massage in a spa. Guess what happens?


**The Story of a Spa Owner and a Photographer**

**By Nareiya**

**Summary:**

**Cagalli is the best photographer of a well respectable magazine for women. When she tires from searching the 'perfect gift for Lacus, she decided to have a massage in a spa. Guess what happens?**

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Oh my gosh! I am becoming a follower of that old hentai hermit, Jiraiya! Oh, help me lord! Well…I hope you people love this!**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD, any spa, any shop for gift things or any mall in this fic (but I will someday!)**

**

* * *

**

"You know Luna, I think we need to find something new for our April issue…I mean, girls have their summer break and they have time to look in our spectacular and ever-helpful magazine so they can pay back to the jerks who broke their hearts and they can say hello to their 'the one'." The pink-haired girl who happened to be the half sister of the famous pop songstress, Meer Campbell, suggested to their editor-in-chief, Lunamaria Hawke.

She finally stopped drumming her fingers on top of the meeting table, which was made of maple, "You're right," she twirled the end of her short magenta hair with her index finger, "But still…what is it?"

Her sister, who was a year or two younger than her nodded in agreement with her sister's statement, "I agree with onee-chan. I think if we will scout for new models, it will take us time and it would be hard."

Everyone sighed.

"Hey," the usual silent raven-haired teen, Shiho, suddenly spoke. Everyone's attention was turned to her because when she speaks and suggests something (it is very rare by the way), they have some sort of good luck and enough confidence that it will work out and everything will be fine.

"Can I go to the wash room? I got to change." She announced simply and left for the washroom, holding her bag tightly on the yellow strap.

Luna sighed and tried to exhale of the air that her lungs had use previously as a dramatic effect, "What will we do now?"

Everyone's eyes led to their 'ace' photographer who had just entered the meeting room.

Her eyes shrink, "what?" she asked and everyone grinned and smirked at her.

Meyrin stood up and approached her, wrapping an arm around her fragile shoulder, "Cagalli-san…since you're late, you'll be the one to scout for a new male model."

Cagalli yawned, "Is that all?"

All of them were surprised with her reaction and they just nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever!" she yelled as she exited the room, "But I'll find Lacus a gift first!"

**

* * *

In the mall…**

Cagalli got tired with all the walking and she hadn't even found a gift that will suit Lacus for this year! God, can she make some sort of karaoke that will beat her?

Heck she can't! She can't even finish the game 'Marvel Superheroes versus CapCom' if it's in manual mode! What will she do now?

She sighed as she sat on the bench, or rather, before she sat on the bench, there was a pesky kid who sat at once. How impolite?

Oh yes, very impolite but she can't lecture the kid.

The kid had tons of maids and bodyguards around! She can't even avail one maid because she budgets her money very well and she has tons of savings for her future business!

She again sighed and looked at the store, or rather, the spa before her. She sighed again and entered the spa, though she was like dragging herself inside.

"Good morning ma'am!" the receptionist greeted, "what service do you like to avail?"

Cagalli plopped down at the sofa at the lobby near the receptionist are and the receptionist followed her.

"Do you have something that can treat my sore legs, back and arms from all stressing work?" she asked and the receptionist smiled at her, "A massage ma'am. What type?"

Cagalli sighed again, "The one with those lotion things and has great scent."

The receptionist nodded, "Yes we have that. Ma'am, please proceed to room 69."

Cagalli again dragged herself to that room.

**

* * *

At the room**

After taking a shower, she then proceeded in going under the layers of towel in the massage table (is that it? Is that the term?)

Cagalli almost fell asleep but the voice of this man, which is serious and full of concern, interrupted her sleepy thoughts.

"Ma'am," she looked at the guy. Boy, he was great. Blue hair and splendid verdant eyes. It was something rare, "There are no more female massagers available so if you like I would be the one to massage you/ is that fine, ma'am?"

She turned her head down again and agreed with the guy.

Therefore, he began with her arms. It kind of tickle at her elbows.

He then started with her neck and it all started from there.

Due to her laughing, she turned to him and laughed and his eyes…it grew big. It took her five minutes to realize that and she blushed.

He then smirked and kicked his shoes off. One of his shoe flew at the door and locked it. He then smirked at her and his naughty hands and body began to bring her more pleasure.

* * *

--**After the three letter word---**

"God, you're great!" she exclaimed and he smiled back at her.

She remembered her work, "By the way, can you be a model in our magazine?" he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Sure, why not. I get to see more of you."

It was her turn to smile, "By the way, since when did you start working in this place?"

He looked at the ceiling a bit, "Since this spa opened."

"Oh," she said, "Quite long. So how did you come here that early?"

He went near to her and whispered this, "Have I told you that I own this spa?"

She blushed and fainted.

He smirked and got her camera in her bag, "I think it's my turn to be a photographer."

Then it happened again.

**

* * *

Author's Note:**

**Sorry…I'm kind of low with my hyperness…I should have type this in sometime with my classmate. BTW, I owe this fic to my best friend, Bene! Thanks pal!**

**To recover my hyperness…hmm…make me inspire and laugh!**

**The author,**

**Nareiya**


End file.
